


you have to take me right now (hello, heaven)

by emilysalison



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Banter, F/M, Post-Canon, canon divergence - season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysalison/pseuds/emilysalison
Summary: there is God in all things, but there are no saints or saviors here.





	you have to take me right now (hello, heaven)

Kate watches the sunset through the worn hotel curtains, the room darkening around her. Really, she’s just trying to avoid looking at Seth. They argued again. They’re always arguing. Kate thinks she likes it more than she should. He’s sharpened her tongue. The thought makes her blush.

She blinks feverishly, turning away from the window. “So, what’s the scheme?”

“I’m a bank robber, Katie. I’m gonna rob a bank,” Seth looks up from his map, ponders something. “And don’t say scheme. No one says scheme.”

“Oh, did you and your criminal friends have a meeting to discuss proper terminology? Did I miss the memo?”

“Yes, you did. Know why?”

Kate shakes her head, grabs a towel to resume drying her hair. 

“Because you’re not a criminal. You’re an 18 year old girl.”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“If you’re about to try to argue your case again, save your breath.” 

“You wouldn’t have gotten this far without me.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten this far without someone - anyone - getting me intel. Don’t start thinking you’re one of a kind. You’re a groupie, Princess.”

Kate sputters, abandoning her hair care and opting to cross her arms. Seth thinks it makes her look like a scolded puppy. He bites back a smirk. 

“Grab me a pen, would you?”

“Grab it yourself,” The brunette mumbles, tossing her damp towel at him. 

Seth sighs. “You want to be like me, Katie? You wanna be a professional thief? I could’ve sworn you thought God had some type of plan for you.”

Kate blushes. “That was a long time ago.”

“A month ago by my count. Look, I appreciate you being my look out or informant or whatever you want to call yourself -”

“Partner.”

“Fuck no. Kate, I appreciate it. God knows I don’t make it easy. But when it comes to the heist, I work alone.”

Kate palms a pen down on his dresser begrudgingly. “Don’t say heist. No one says heist.”

Seth lets out a huff of laughter. “Alright, the scheme. When it comes to the scheme.”

Kate beams, all crescent moon dimples and eyes lit by sunset. 

_______

Seth comes home around 2 AM, his mood notably worse. He closes the door quietly, but Kate can hear the frustration in his movements. Sometimes he baffles her beyond words, but nights like these he feels easy to read. She rolls over in her bed. All traces of orange light that poured through the blinds earlier are gone, replaced with silver moon and darkness that amplifies Seth’s already harsh angles. She remembers meeting him - if that term is even applicable - only a little over a month ago, his face clean shaven and his eyes somehow younger. He wears the loss of his brother all over his face now. Kate’s certain her own losses are just as evident, but she can never bring herself to look in the mirror long enough to find out. 

“Hi,” She says softly, voice slightly raspy with sleep. 

Seth startles, the stiffening of his shoulders so subtle she wouldn’t have noticed it if they hadn’t been living in close quarters. “Hey,” He replies, setting his gun down on the dresser. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not tired,” She lies, hoping he won’t call her bluff. He looks over, considering it, but he must not want to risk another failed mission tonight. “No luck?”

“Never luck. Bad calculations tonight. I’m gonna go have a smoke.”

Against her rational side, Kate says, “Wait.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then talk about something else, or just… stay. It’s been so quiet.”

This isn’t true. The people next door have been arguing. Kate’s fairly certain one of them slammed the other against the wall. Still, ever since losing her father and brother - maybe even since losing her mother - there’s been something missing. There’s been silence. 

“You missed our banter?” Seth teases, cautiously sitting on the edge of her bed, down by her knees. 

Kate’s thankful the darkness hides her blush. In a strange way, she did miss their banter. She missed him. 

_We’re both screwed up and traumatized,_ She tells herself. _It creates a bond._

But there’s something else, too. 

“I miss a lot of things.”

“Yeah,” Seth sighs. “Yeah.”

Her hand itches with the urge to grab his, like things aren’t complicated enough already. She digs her nails into her palm. 

_Time to learn how to be by yourself, Kate._

But she knows how to be by herself, she just doesn’t want to be; At least not when being with Seth is the alternative. She just doesn’t know if it is. Kate can read his movements - the way his jaw works when he’s planning, the way his shoulders tense when he’s upset. She just can’t read how he feels about her. 

“Who could’ve predicted this outcome?” Kate wonders aloud, testing the waters more than anything else. 

“Funny thing about life on the run. Plans don’t mean shit, hence the backup plans. Those don’t pan out either, though. In the end it’s always a fucking free for all.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Come on, Kate. Look where it landed you. Some selfish prick kidnaps your family and now your brother’s an undead snake, your preacher Daddy is dead and it’s my fault that you had to -”

“ _Hey._ ” She never should have told him about what happened with her dad. “By that logic it’s Richie’s fault we went to the… Twister in the first place, and Santanico’s fault that he took us there.”

“I don’t want you to console me, Kate. I want you to realize how fucked up this all is.”

“I realize.”

“Then say it.”

Kate worries her lip. Seth’s looking at her in a way he hasn’t before, partially desperate and partially… something she can’t even put her finger on. “This is fucked up.”

“Kate…”

“It is, it’s so fucked up. You’re right, okay? I killed my father because he begged me to, and he begged me to because he turned into a culebra - something we wouldn’t have even known existed if you and your brother hadn’t kidnapped us, which you wouldn’t have even done if we hadn’t gone on some bullshit family road trip like my mother hadn’t just killed herself. It’s fucked up that this happened and it’s fucked up that… that I’m here with you… wanting you, in spite of everything you’ve done.” 

Seth clenches his jaw, but he’s not working on a plan. He’s trying to center himself, trying to pretend that in his train wreck of a Godless life he hasn’t finally found something - someone - holy. 

Kate can’t bear looking at him anymore, can’t bear the silence following everything she just spilled. She sits up, not sure where she plans on going but it doesn’t matter because Seth has pulled her onto his lap. She can see the war behind his eyes, hear the ragged breaths he’s heaving. She swears she can sense every fucked up and tragic molecule of this terrible, beautiful man.

And she wants all of him. 

“We can’t,” Seth finally breaks the silence, but he’s not sure if he means it. 

“I know,” Kate breathes, and she definitely doesn’t mean it. 

And she kisses him like it’s an act of prayer, all starving hands and electric lips. Seth’s hands find the small of her back, knowing any hesitation died in the back of his throat the minute she pressed her lips to his. 

Kate wants to swim in his bloodstream, to curl up beneath his skin. 

I love you, She thinks. 

“I want you,” She says. 

There is God in all things, and Kate is learning a new way to worship.

**Author's Note:**

> again something i wrote for class but i expanded on it bc i MISS THJ}EM. i didnt proofread this so good luck!


End file.
